Conventionally, in order to achieve a wearing comfort while preventing the leakage of bodily waste, various methods have been devised in a disposable diaper. For example, a structure is known according to which in a disposable diaper including an absorber running across the crotch region and extending in the front waistline region and the rear waistline region, the absorber is divided into three in the product longitudinal direction, and extended elastic members are arranged along the absorber in the outer side of the product widthwise direction of the absorber (for example, Patent Literature 1).
As for the absorber that has been divided into three, at the time of wearing, the space between the adjoining absorbers is reduced and the absorbers come in contact with each other due to which the disposable diaper fits well on the wearer, and the crowding of the disposable diaper at the time of wearing is prevented.